Changes in The Past
by Lord of Anguish
Summary: A spell on a time turner sends Harry to the past. Can he defeat Voldemort before it is too late. A HP/NM time travel fic.
1. Prologue

**Prologue start:**

Blood. Spells flying of pain and anger. War.

Death and Destruction. Buildings razed to the ground. War.

The air was filled with the cries of people slowly dying and those of loved ones whose wives, childern,brothers and sisters had died.

An explosion rocked the ground.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"._

Ther was no time to stun or disarm for Harry not if it was Voldemort he was fighting. Now it was kill or be killed.

Harry watched with horror as his spell went off surprising considering he was on the ground at an odd angle with his leg broken.

Things were not good for Harry after Dumbledore died. Privet Drive was like a trip to hell and back as he counted the days when he would be rescued by The Order and taken to the Burrow. Finally when he was going to the Burrow they were attacked by Death Eaters on the way. The whole summer was spent by planning on how to defeat the Horcruxes and defeat Voldemort.

Harry, Ron and Hermoine escaped The Burrow before Bill and Fleur's ended up going to Grimmauld Place, where Harry found out about R.A.B a.k.a. Regulus Artucus Black, a former Death eater, who did not like the way Vlodemort killed anyone who opposed him even Purebloods. So, he found out about Voldemort's horcruxes and gave the locket to Kreacher. Afer a thorough inerrogation of Kreacher they learnt of his story and immediately sent Kreacher to get it only for them to find that Mundungus, who stole it had sold it to Umbridge who was now the head of muggleborn regstration committe, which interrogates and throws muggleborns in Azkaban.

More planning. 'Breaking into the Ministry of Magic is not so easy, is it?' mused Ron. After days of planning they nearly died in the ministry by bacause the person Hermione had polyjuiced was a muggleborn and had to be interrogated by Umbridge and to top it off they got chased by dementors and Death Eaters for just getting the locket. And they even gave away the location of Grimmauld Place to the Death Eaters as they were the Secret Keepers after Dumbledore died.

They had to apparate to a forest as they had no where to go and Ron had splinched himself. After many days of doing nothing harry found the Sword of Gryffindor in a pool and destroyed the first horcrux with it although they had to fight with it for sometime.

They found out about the taboo on Voldemort's name the bad way. After being taken to Malfoy Manor Harry and Ron were locked in the basement wher they found Mr Ollivander and Luna. Ron nearly went mad as he heard Hermione's screams as Bellatix tortured her for being a "mudblood". Then Wormtail came down to the basement to check on the "prisoners" when Harry remembered the life debt Wormtail owed him and said that he should let them escape.

"I, Harry James Potter call in the life debt owed to me by Peter Pettigrew so as to help me, Ronald Weasley, Garrick Ollivander and Luna Lovegood to escape from the basement of Malfoy Manor"' Harry said. Unable to do anything he handed over his wand to Harry and led them out of the basement.

As the got out Harry sent away Luna and Mr Ollivander to escape and they made way to the room in which Hermione was kept only for them to find her lying in a pool of blood apparently dead

"Hermione!", shouted Ron as he rushed towards her.

Just then Bellatrix came in the room and saw them. She cursed Ron who tried to move out of the way but the curse caught him on hs chest. Harry watched with horror as his best mate died along with Hermione as fury rose within him, but he had to get out fast and dodged the curses that she shot at him and as he saw the gates he was surprised as he saw the Order of Phoenix fighting with the Death Eaters, with Voldemort at the centre and losing badly

"Potter, what a wonderful surprise", Voldemort said.

"Potter,what the hell ar you doing here?" asked Moody.

Ths cost him his life as he was not able to dodge the curse that Voldemort sent at him. Harry saw as Moody died and anger rose in him as he whipped out Wormtail's wand only to see Voldemort shoot a blasting curse towards him. H e dived out the way and fell on the ground and saw Voldemort cast the Killing curse towards him.

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

It was time to kill, not stun or disarm but his curse was weak and also off course. He watched with horror as it hit his time turner. He had taken to wearing the time turner, on Hermione's advice, after the Ministry of Magic fiasco, where he stole a few of the those that were remanufactured.

Just as the curse hit his time turner it exploded and he saw the world spin around him before he passed out.

**A/N:**Please review. No flames please.


	2. Gringotts

**Chapter 1:**

As Harry woke up he found hmself lying on the ground in some sort of forest. 'Where the hell am I?', he thought. As he looked down he saw the remanants of the destroyed time turner around his neck and wondered if he had time travelled.

'Or is the question when am I?'he thought as he took the broken time turner from his neck and threw it aside and took out Wormtail's wand and cast a tempus.

"11:30 11th March,1973."

"Great. Just great. Now I am in the past with no way to get back and defeat Voldemort. On the other hand I can stay here and defeat Voldemort and he doesn't even know that I exist first I have to go to Gringotts and get some money."

He remembered when he was down in the basement in Malfoy manor and Mr Ollivander told him the Tale of Three Brothers and about the hallows and why Voldemort was after them. Then Harry told him about the Invisibility Cloak he owned to Mr Ollivander, he still remembered the reaction he got.

"Call me Garrick and what did you say an invisibility cloak huh?. Curous, very curious but I'd say keep it with yourself Mr Potter and keep it a secret to be told only those who you consider most worthy as you may have Peverell blood in your veins."

Harry sighed as he felt Wormtail's wand in his hand. It did not feel right in his hands and he needed a wand of his own but had no gold. Time to check if what Mr Oll- Garrick said was true or false as he apparated to Diagon Alley and decided it was better not to lay claim to the Potter vaults and started to go towards Gringotts.

As he passed the main entrance he saw the goblin guards who looked surprised that a human would greet them and the poem inscribed on the wall above him.

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed._

_Of those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay, most dearly in their turn._

_So, if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief you have been warned beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure here._

'Catchy poem', Harry thought as he went to an unoccupied teller and said to him "I would like to lay claim on the Peverell vaults.", in what he thought was a confident tone.

"Don't waste my time human.", the goblin said whose name plate read Sharptooth.

"I am not wasting your time Master Sharptooth.", Harry said respectfully.

The goblin dropped the ruby he was examining in surprise as humans rarely gave goblins respect forget addressing them by the name and thought to give him a chance

"Very well, come with me.", the goblin said as he took Harry to a room that the name Peverell inscribed on its door. It's inside was circular and it had a stone basin exactly in it's middle. As Harry watched with amazement Sharptooth brought out a knife which had rune inscribed on it which matched with the runes on the basin.

"Cut your hand and let some blood fall into the basin. Beware the knife is cursed. If you are not of the blood the curse will kill you.", he said as he grinned showing all his pointy teeth.

Harry cut his palm and let a few drops of blood fall into the basin which glowed deep red before all the blood came together to form a ring, the signet ring, with the Peverell coat of arms, a line within a circle with a triangle as the outline. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows. Harry put it upon his right hand ring finger.

"Let me be the first person to conrgatulate you, Lord Peverell.", said Sharptooth.

"Why don't you take me to my family vaults now Master Sharptooth?", Harry said.

"Of course Lord Peverell. Griphook! Take Lord Peverell to his vault.", the goblin said.

They both got onto the cart and after a stomach churning ride they went to the lowest level of the bank's underground where the vault, Vault number 6, was guarded by a huge stone dragon.

"It does no harm to the goblins and the Lord or Lady Peverell. A modified blood ward you could say. Although if the person is not of blood and has any malicious intent, well lets just say even stone dragons get hungry.", he said as he grinned showing all of his pointy teeth.

'How do goblins grin like that?', Harry thought but his musing was cut short as they entered the vault and he saw huge piles of gold, silver and bronze. There were cabinets with tne names rubies, emeralds, diamonds, sapphires and more inscribed on its doors. Harry opened the one named rubies and saw it filled totally with rubies of all shapes and sizes as they fell upon him because the cabinet was so full.

"I didn't know I was so rich", he exclaimed as Griphook chuckled.

Towards he other side he saw an ornately carved pensive as well as a few ancient tomes and books that, he was sure, were banned now. And at a corner he saw a very thick book with the name Peverell written on it ornately.

"What is this Griphook?", he asked.

"This your family Grimoire Lord Peverell. It deatils all which the previous Lords thought important for their future generations. You may want to write in it too, Lord Peverell." he explained. After filling pouches with gold they came back

'Time to do some shopping.' he thought.

**A/N:**I've edited this chapter, just so you know. Review please.


End file.
